(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to soccer goals and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable flat-faced interactive training soccer goal having a goal frame held in compression and a net held in tension. The net can include a combination of stretch and non-stretch webbing making up a webbing frame. The flat-faced soccer goal is used for practice and training.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of portable training goals and practice goals. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,561 to Daffer a soccer practice goal is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,446 to Thompson a game net support apparatus is described. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,272 to Pennell and 4,407,507 to Caruso, two different types of portable soccer goals are illustrated. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,923 to Senoh. a soccer football goal structure is described. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,844 to Haseltine, a flat-faced portable rebounding soccer training goal is shown.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,083 to the subject inventor, a traditional soccer goal is disclosed and having a rebounding net for returning a ball struck into the net. The goal includes a frame formed by a horizontal crossbar and a pair of vertical posts secured to the ground  by a pair of base supports. Struts are used to support the vertical posts. A sleeve is used to join the net to the horizontal crossbar of the frame. The net and a mainstay cord are secured by hooks to the base supports. When the struts are spread outwardly, tension on the net is increased to provide sufficient rebound when a ball is struck into the net.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject flat-faced soccer goal having a portable goal frame made up of tube sections and connector sleeves held in compression and a net with a web frame having a combination of stretch and non-stretch webbing or just non-stretch webbing alone making up the web frame.